It's a What?
by Gothcat
Summary: InuSCryed xover Kazuma gets thrown into the world of Inuyasha. What more can I say, and just so yall know it is going to be a KazumaKagome story. Chapter 5 up now.
1. Chapter 1

**It's a what?**

* * *

"What in the hell is going on here?" Kazuma yelled when he could not get out of the 'other side' like he should be able to do.He did not see Ryuhou anywhere; he only saw the bright different lights all around him. He was about to form and use his alter when he was pulled out of the tunnel of light and he hit the ground. "Ugh what was that," he said holding his head and finally getting a good look of his surroundings. ' There is no way this could be the city,' kazuma thought to himself. "Ok let's think here," Kazuam said out loud. "I was in the city and then I was in the 'Other side', but where in the hell am I know," Kazuma groaned.

"Wrench, you are not going home," he heard a voice not to far in the distance.

"Yes I am and you are not going to stop me," a more female voice said.

" Yes I will," he head the man say then he heard a loud 'Sit,' coming from the woman and then a really loud crashing sound.

Kazuma watched as a young girl no older then eighteen, come storming into the clearing where he ad landed. The girl had long black hair about to her hips and was wearing what looked like a school uniform.

"Damn that Inuyasha," he heard the girl curse. The girl was so engrossed into getting into a well that she had not even noticed Kazuam until he made a sound of clearing he throat. "Who are you? Did you come through the well," the girl asked finally noticing him.

"Damnit Kagome I told you not to come here I felt a shift of power from by the well and you could get hu- who the hell are you demon?" said the guy the Kazuma had heard earlier.

"Who the hell are you calling a demon blondie?" Kazuma asked.

"I am, you mother fucker, now die," the guy said and charged at Kazuma with a sword tat looked way bigger then it could have come from the sheath that was hanging from the man's side.

Kazuma knowing that he would not need to use his alter for this fight, so he decided to answer the girl's questions while he dodged the poor attacks from the bleach blond. "My name is Kazuma, girlie, and I did not come from no fucking well," he said and easily sidestepped the blond once again. "Now girlie want to say who you are?" Kazuma asked smartly never taking his eyes off the man before him.

"My name is Kagome, and that is Inuyasha, sit boy," the girl Kagome said and Kazuma watched as the man before him fell flat on his face and realizing a sting of curses. "Where did you come from Kazuma?" the girl asked.

"I came from the 'Lost Grounds', but I have no clue to where I am now," Kazuma said with a hand on one of is hips.

"Your in feudal Japan, what time are you form?" Kagome asked.

"Where I am from there is not really a time, I mean we have days and all, we just don't keep track of the year and stuff, but the lost ground don't look any thing like this. But I have never been to the main land before though, I have live my whole life in the Kanagawa region of Japan," Kazuma informed her and the now standing Inuyasha.

"That is sort of like me," Kagome chirped.

"Damnit Kagome, shut up he could be lying and working for Naraku for all we know.

"Whose Naraku?" Kazuma asked perplexed.

"See Inuyasha, he does not even know who Naraku is," Kagome told Inuyasha.

* * *

A/N: So do you like it, should I continue? It is up to yall, and how many reviews I get. Give my what yall got, I don't care if there mean or nothin' just give me a couple of reviews and tell my what yall think and I'll be happy, Ok thanks yall, Gothcat

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha or S-Cry-ed characters.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's A What:**

**Chapter 2**

Inuyasha gave is world famous 'feh' and turned his back on the two.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha, but then turned back to Kazuma.

"Sorry about him," Kagome apologized.

"Forget about it, now you were going to tell me about this Naraku fellow," Kazuma pressed.

"Oh right, well he is a hanyou, and he is made up of a whole lot of different demons. He is cruel and a coward. He is after the Shikon Shards, that he hopes to us to kill Inuyasha." Kagome was rudely interrupted.

"Like that bastered could," Inuyasha retorted.

But Kagome ignored him and continued on. "Like I said he wants to kill Inuyasha and have all the Shikon shards so he can become a full demon once the jewel is complete," Kagome finished.

"So basically this Naraku is evil and is after the jewel shards to become a full demon to kill that guy?" Kazuma asked.

"Yep that's it. Come on you must be hungry there is a village just up ahead," Kagome told him.

"Oh yeah, food sounds really good," Kazuma said.

In the Village

"Slurp, slurrrrrrrrrp," came a sound from inside Kaede's hut.

"Your even messier than Inuyasha," Kagome said watching Kazuma eat his roman noodles.

"Feh," came a reply from outside.

"Oh hush, Inuyasha, you are no better," Kagome said.

"Thanks for the food. I haven't eaten this good is soo long," Kazuma said with a sloppy smile on his face.

"Oh it's no problem," Kagome said.

"Kagome, they are back, came Inuyasha's voice from outside.

"Huh, who's back?" Kazuma asked.

"My friends," Kagome said and got up and went out side with Kazuma following behind her.

When Kazuma got out side he saw a guy dressed in purple and black, matching the guys black hair and purple eyes. He also saw a girl with a giant thing attached to her back. And last but not least Kazuma saw an orange and green thing jump almost fly form the purple and black guy screaming 'Kagome' until he landed into her arms. And with that Kazuma took a few steps back.

"Shippo, I am so glad that you all came back okay," Kagome said smiling warmly at her friends. "Did you all kill the demon with out much problems?" Kagome asked.

"Yes Kagome-sama, it went quite well," Miroku said and Sango nodded.

And now six eyes were trained upon the strangely clothed man standing behind Kagome.

"Kagome who is that weird guy?" Shippo asked with his childish innocence pointing at Kazuma.

"Oh, I am sorry you all. This is Kazuma," Kagome said pointing to Kazuma.

"Kazuma this is Miroku," Kagome said gesturing to the man in black and purple. Kazuma nodded his head in respect. "This is Sango," Kagome continued pointing to the girl with the large thing strapped to her back. Kazuma smiled and gave a friendly 'yo' and bowed slightly. "And this guy in my arms is Shippo," Kagome finished. Kazuma looked at Shippo hiding behind Kagome's hair and smiled at the little tike, and nodded his head.

"Um, Kagome, why are you still here, not that I am complying, but I thought you said that you were going home?" Shippo asked.

"Oh, that is when I found Kazuma," Kagome said

"Do you come from the future as well?" Sango asked Kazuma.

"Yeah I guess you could say that," Kazuma said.

And than Kazuma was bombarded with questions from the three new people.

"What is it like where you live?"

"Are there any demons?"

"How old are you?" and last but not least

"Do you have any candy?" Shippo said.

Kazuma held up his hands and stopped the other questions that wanted to pour from their mouths.

"Ok first off, harsh, second, kind of, third, nineteen, and last, no," Kazuma said answering all their questions.

"What do you mean, 'kind of'?" Sango asked.

"Well there's not any real demons but there are people with alters that look like demons?" Kazuma tried to explain

"What's an," before they had time to ask…..TBC.

* * *

**A/N: Well, Well, well, I have finally put of the second chapter to this thing and I am so tired (slumps down in chair). Well as always I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible, but some times things intervene and than I cannot get things done when I want them done. (I.e., my big brother, chores, my surgery, ECT.) Any way enough complaining and I will be back in the next chapter of 'It's a What' >Gothcat**

**Special thanks to my reviews from**

**Hitoribocchi**

**BrieZee**

**Fire Heart the Lonely Hanyo...**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha or S-Cry-ed characters_**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: La la la la la la , bleck I do not own the Inuyasha characters or the S-Cry-ed characters. I just thought that I might inform yall about that now over and out.

ON WITH THE CHAPTER: …………………….

**

* * *

**

It's a What: chapter 3

**Before:**

"Well there's not any real demons but there are people with alters that look like demons?" Kazuma tried to explain

"What's an," before they had time to ask..

**

* * *

**

Now.

… Kagura made her appearance.

"I sense Koga's shards coming fast," Kagome said tensing, knowing what the wolf demon was after seeing Kagura come from above the trees.

"Okay, hold on a second damnit! First when you said that this Naraku guy was after them I forgot to ask because you mentioned food, but, what's the deal with the shards you keep talking about," Kazuma said getting everyone's attention.

Everyone including Kagura stopped. Everyone except Kagura had a what –the –hell -are you –saying –at –a – time –like -this look, but Kagura had a who –the –hell –is –he look on her face.

And than another person joined into the conversation. "Kagura, get your ass back here!" A yell was heard coming form the woods.

"Well," Kagome started off but she was than interrupted by a string of curses from Koga and Kagura laughing. It seems that Kagura had thrown the 'Blades of wind' at him and Koga was hit in his leg almost losing one of his jewel shards.

"I will be seeing you around soon, you dogs," Kagura said and flew off.

"Kagura! Damnit," Koga roared trying to rise with his uninjured leg. Kagome notice this and went over to help him up, fretting over his injury.

Kazuma watched with amusement as Inuyasha huffed and turned his back away from the group. "What is his problem?" Kazuma asked Sango and Miroku who were also watching the scene.

"Let's just say that Koga and Inuyasha do not get along well with each other," Sango said.

"Damn straight," Inuyasha said having overheard their conversation.

Inuyasha growled and stormed over to Kagome and Koga, who were holding hands, and Kagome was looking rather nervous and uncomfortable.

"Koga let go of her hands not you mangy wolf pup," Inuyasha said taking Kagome and hiding her behind his back. "Stop taking my mate form me you flea bitten mutt," Koga said shooting an insult back at Inuyasha.

"Does this happen every time?" Kazuma asked, and the rest of the group that was not in the squabble nodded their heads. "I wonder if they ever thought about what Kagome thinks about the situation," Kazuma continued shaking his head slightly.

And about ten minuets later Kazuma had about all he could take of their grade school banter and he walked up to them a pushed them apart using some of his alter power.

"What- who the hell are you?" Koga asked getting up off the ground.

"I am Kazuma the Shell bullet," Kazuma boasted.

"What is a Shell bullet?" Koga asked

"It is one of my powers since I don't have a last name," Kazuma said.

"Pfft," Inuyasha said. "What kind of powers could a week human like your self have," he continued.

Kazuma smirked, "You really want to see?" he asked

"Show us what you got human," Koga said grabbing Kagome to his side and away form Inuyasha.

Before Inuyasha could shout a remark at Koga a warm burst of air surrounded them and they all watched in amazement as Kazuma changed before their very eyes.

**_TBC_**

* * *

**A/N Sorry, it has been a long time and I had completely forgotten about this story until I got a review from a reader that reminded be that I had not updated in a long while.**

**Thanks to my reviews:**

**_Vanhelsing425 _– thank you I will take your words into consideration.**

**_PunkishFurball_ – I adore you pen name :P**

**_Madmiko_ – thank you so much I had almost forgot about this story, I hope what I have written in up to your expiations.**

**Thank you all for reading and please review.**

**_Gothcat_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ugh.. Scratches back of head Sorry, Yall can for give me for not updating sooner right? Well any way I shall leave the list of excuses for the end… So on ward with the story…**_

**Previously**: "Pfft," Inuyasha said. "What kind of powers could a week human like your self have," he continued.

Kazuma smirked, "You really want to see?" he asked

"Show us what you got human," Koga said grabbing Kagome to his side and away form Inuyasha.

Before Inuyasha could shout a remark at Koga a warm burst of air surrounded them and they all watched in amazement as Kazuma changed before their very eyes.

**_It's a What: Chapter 4_**

When all the dust and wind died down everyone, I mean everyone was in complete shock at what they all saw.

The first thing that they all noticed is that there were three red orange spikes sticking out of Kazuma's back at an angle to his right were they all noticed his arm next. With a mix of yellow, red, orange, and gray, there was a claw type hand had replaced his original human one.

Kazuma all looked up at them, his hear blown back form some unforeseen force, and he could not help but laugh at their gaping faces. When his laughter died down, he noticed that their faces still stayed the same; even the usually motor -mouthed Inuyasha was at a loss for words.

"If you are all done you can close your mouths before something flies in there" Kazuma said with a smirk.

"What the Hell are you?" came Koga's question from his place beside Kagome, who he still had an arm around.

"I am an alter, how many times do I have to tell you all that," Kazuma said with an undignified huff. "Why are you all asking me any way, all of you have alters of your own. Should you not know what it is?" Kazuma asked.

"What are you talking about no one here besides you have an alter, or what ever you call it," Inuyasha said.

"What am I talking about, I am talking about your damn ears, and his tail, that is what I am talking about, the only person I don't sense the power from is that girl over there," Kazuma said pointing towards Sango.

They all looked at each other and then all of their eyes turned to Sango, who could feel the heat of their stare. Sango gave a shrug, and then their eyes wandered back to Kazuma.

"Huh," they all said except for Kazuma.

Kazuma gave a heavy sigh and put his altered hand against his face rubbing lightly than brushing his hair back with the same hand. He than gave them all a pointed looks that said 'do I really have to explain it all'. As if reading his thoughts they all nodded their heads.

Sighing again Kazuma sat down and motioned every one else to do as well.

"You all want to know what alter is yes?" Kazuma asked them. They all nodded their heads. "And you want to know why I said you all have it too?" Kazuma asked again. " Once again they all nodded their heads.

Once again sighing Kazuma began to explain. "Alter is a power that people are born with. No all children who are born have these powers. This power allows the user to create an alter with the objects around him or her. So if they were naked, alone and in a void they would probably not be able to form him or her alter. Are you following me so far?" Kazuma asked with refined patience.

They all nodded their heads unsurely.

"Alter can come in different forms and shapes depending on the person, and their environment. Some people like you, Kagome have an inner alter, meaning that your alter is in a non-corporal form, the same goes for the monk over there," Kazuma said his head nodding in Miroku's direction. "Another alter form in when your alter is a part of your body like mine, that dog dude and that freaky looking dude with the tail and bandana," Kazuma said. "There are also people who have an alter that is part attached to the body and part not, that would be more kind of like you dog boy," Kazuma spoke thoughtfully, a clawed finger on his lip. "And last but not least there is the alter where it is completely outside the body and it has a mind of its own. That is rare but I have seen it once, so it is still possible," Kazuma finished.

"What about Kirara and Shippo, you said every one but me had the power, but what about them?" Sango asked

"Animals can have alter powers too, the fox thing has more of it though," Kazuma said.

"Oh," Sango said and Kirara mewled.

"Alright since that is now over," Kazuma started then he through a punch a Koga, landing dead center of his face sending him back about fifteen to twenty meters.

Kagome gasped, Inuyasha had a 'what the hell expression' on his face, and the other two people were just standing there like what he did was an everyday occurrence, okay maybe it was, but how was he to know, he just got there not but two hours ago.

**A/N: Was that up to yalls standards, yes, no, I really don't care, too tired to. And I think that this is my longest chapter yet**

Oh yes my reasons

**All of those holidays were spent resting and studying**

**I have finally got my PSAT scores back and I did really well on 2 of them and not so well on one.**

**I need to raise my GPA from a 3.6 to a 3.8 before the end of the semester, but I doubt that will happen.**

**I have been working on a few other stories, and the ideas just keep on popping in my head. **

One of my best friends gave me a writer's block remedy for Christmas, it is so cool, and it has really helped me.

Special thanks to my lovely reviewer(s):

**Outlaw-Lanaya**-Thank you bows deeply

**madmiko**- Thank you again and I hope you like this chapter as well.

**Moto Moon**-Thanks

**punkish furball**- and thank you again too, I still love your name, the word furball just gets to me:P

**Kitty463****-**Kitty kat –thanks for reviewing

**Shiori The Lady Kazekage****- **Thankies, I am sure in your message that you meant to write chappies:P

I do not own the Inuyasha characters or the S-Cry-ed characters. I just thought that I might inform yall about that now over and out.

See yall next happie:P

Gothcat ♥


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously: **"Alright since that is now over," Kazuma started then he through a punch a Koga, landing dead center of his face sending him back about fifteen to twenty meters.

Kagome gasped, Inuyasha had a 'what the hell expression' on his face, and the other two people were just standing there like what he did was an everyday occurrence, okay maybe it was, but how was he to know, he just got there not but two hours ago.

* * *

**"It's a What": Chapter 5**

"Kazu-kun?" a young girl said with reminisce of sleep still lacing through her voice, as she opened her eyes.

"Sesshoumaru-sama what is a Kazu-kun?" asked a different young girl.

"Rin, stop pestering our lord with meaningless questions," said another toad like being said.

"Jacken," Sesshoumaru said a hidden threat in his tone.

"Where am I?" the first young girl asks.

"You are in the Western Lands," Rin says. "Rin is Rin what is your name?"

"Ano, my name is Kanami," she said.

"Oh it is nice to meet you Kanami, what is a Kazu-kun?" Rin asks, her curious nature getting the better of her.

"He is my big brother," Kanami says.

"Where are you from, little one?" the tall impressive man, known as Sesshoumaru asks.

Kanami hesitated to answer, not really sure to trust these strange people and toad like thing just yet, nut her alter, told her to trust them. When she was about to answer she was hit on the head with a staff that the creature, Jaken, held.

"Answer you insolate wre-" Jacken was cut off short when Sesshoumaru's boot clad foot kicked him in to the forest.

"I am sorry," Kanami said on the verge of tears from the pain that the staff caused.

"Don't worry, Jacken just likes being mean, you don't have to tell us, I am sure. Right Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked comforting the girl.

"It is all right. I am from the lost grounds," Kanami said drying her tears.

"Lost grounds?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"It is an island off the mainland of Japan," Kanami said answering his thoughts.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her. 'How did she know what I was wondering about,' Sesshoumaru thought to his self. 'What is she?' Sesshoumaru asked himself.

"What are you?" Sesshoumaru said deciding to voice his thoughts.

"I am an alter," Kanami said answering his question. "An alter is a being which can create a force with his or her mind. My alter ability is that I know what people are thinking and feeling before the say or express it," Kanami said answering all his inner questions.

"Let us move on," Sesshoumaru said, and with a flutter of silver hair, turned around and stalked off.

"How did he do that?" Kanami asked no one.

"Do what?" Rin asks.

"I cannot sense him anymore," Kanami admitted.

"Sesshoumaru-sama is a powerful demon he can do anything," Rin said proudly walking off to follow after her lord. "Come on Kanami-chan," Rin said after Kanami just stayed in place.

"Coming," Kanami said running after them. 'I will just stay with them, and I will find Kazu-kun for sure,' Kanami thought.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Jacken said as he re-entered the clearing. "They left me again," Jacken said tears welling up in his frog like eyes. "It is all because of those brats. If it weren't for them I would get all of Sesshoumaru's attention," Jacken said out loud. Out of nowhere a rock knocked Jacken on his head knocking him out once more.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you shit head?" Koga asked as he stood up brushing the blood off of his lips.

"You shouldn't talk to the woman like you did," Kazuma said a smirk on his lips. When Kazuma realized what he said his smirk quickly turned into a frown. "Oh no I am starting to talk like the bastered." (Is it me or does Ryuhou and Kazuma have a Sauske and Naruto relationship going on?)

"Why in the fuck do you care what I say," Koga said. "And who in the Hell is Ryuhou, your lover?"

"First off, I have no clue why, and second, hell no," Kazuma said standing up straight and scratching his chin with his clawed hand. "Sorry, Kags I know that you want to get in a good punch too," Kazuma said looking at Kagome.

"It is all right, I am not one for punching people anyways," Kagome said waving it off.

"Huh, what. Hey buddy where do you get off calling Kagome, Kags?" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, and Kagome would never want to hurt anyone," Koga said crossing his arms.

"Ha, then that means that I have learned more about Kags in the last couple of hours then the both of you put together," Kazuma said.

"What in the hell are you talking ab-hey get the fuck away from Kagome," Inuyasha said as Kazuma put his arm around Kagome.

"I hope you don't mind," Kazuma said.

"Mind what?" Kagome asked but received a kiss on the lips instead of an answer.

Kazuma pulled away slightly. "That is wh.." Kazuma started to say, but was rudely interrupted when Kagome pulled him down and kissed him deeply.

"Kazu-kun," a voice said from the tree line.

Kazuma pulled away from Kagome to see Kanami with tears in her eyes…TBC.

* * *

A/N: Hello yall. It has been a long while since I updated. Sorry, but hey plus side is that I don't have to take any of my exams and I got out of school early!

Thanking the reviewers…

**Kouga'sChils** Mucho Gracias

**cowgirlkitten2000** Kitten I love kittens, ha and you also have a cowgirl in ya name, nice, thanks for reviewing!

**ShojoNoHiSora** Thankies.

Repeat reviewers!!!…

**punkish furball** : Ah the furball is back, te he :. Thanks again.

**Shiori The Lady Kazekage** :here's a new 'happie for ya. Good job on acing your PSAT.

**Kitty463 :**Well kitty here is something that you love, a new update, and thanks again for reviewing!!

A/N again: Yes thank you reviewers, now do me the pleasure of reviewing again cause you know yall are my inspiration. I hope that yall enjoyed this 'happie of 'It's a What'

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters or the S-Cry-ed characters.

TTFN, Gothcat ♥


End file.
